Cats, Humans and Love
by Daydreamer-chan
Summary: Happy turned into a real boy! How did this happen? Read to find out! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"**Cats, Humans and Love"**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Another Fairy Tail FanFic here! And this time it's a Happy X Carla FanFic. Are ya excited? Coz I am! Now, on with the story! R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Credit belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**CHAPTER 1**

"WHAT THE?!"

Happy was examining himself in front of a mirror. He is wearing a dark blue short that reaches his knees, and a plain white shirt. He just woke up and Natsu left early. He was about to leave when realized that he can't fly anymore.

"Is this me?" he asked himself.

He looks like a real boy now. He has blue hair and about the same height as Wendy and Romeo. He made various poses just to make sure that he being a real boy was not a dream.

"Aye, it is me" he concluded while scratching his blue hair.

'_I wonder if Natsu noticed when he woke up…' _he thought.

He grabbed a pair of slippers and slipped them on. Then, he opened the front door of their house and made his way to the guild.

* * *

"Ehh? Where's Happy?" Lucy asked the fire dragon slayer sitting beside him.

"He was still sleeping when I left him" Nastu answered.

It was not like the Exceed's habit to oversleep. It was Natsu's thing not his'.

"Don't worry, I know he'll wake up soon and fly directly here" the fire dragon slayer smiled.

Moments later, the guild's door opened to reveal a boy with blue hair wearing a plain white shirt and dark blue shorts. The guild's impression of the surprise visitor was how cute he was.

The silence broke when the small boy rushed to Natsu who was sitting on a stool in front the bar counter.

"Natsu!"

"What?!" Natsu was about to shout when the small boy suddenly hugged him while crying. This earned surprised and confused looks from the other guild members.

"Is he your long lost brother, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Erza, Levy and Lisanna moved closer next to Lucy.

"Natsu, I didn't know you had a little brother" Lisanna said.

"Neither do I" Levy added.

Natsu tried to push the small boy away.

"Hey kid, are ya 'kay? Are ya lost or somethin'?" Natsu asked the blue-haired boy who was wiping his tears.

"Hey! Don't cry!"

The other guild members observed the two.

"Natsu's a bully!"

"Making a kid cry is not manly!"

"Natsu…" he began, still wiping the tears in his eyes. "It's me, Happy."

The guild went silent.

"WHAT?!"

"Ha-Ha-Happy!?" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Oh dear" Mirajane, who was watching everything behind the counter was also surprise.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING US?" Erza gave the boy a death glare.

"It's really me!" Happy waved his hands in desperation.

"How did this happen? How did you become human?" Lucy asked, worried.

"Hmmm… I dunno. But all I know is I'm really hungry for fish" Happy replied with a smile on his face.

"How can still think of food while you're in this situation?!" Lucy roared.

"Calm down, Lucy. We'll solve this problem later after Happy finished eating. And besides…"

Natsu trailed off looking at the now human boy Happy.

"The human Happy is kinda cool!" he grinned.

"Natsu…" Lucy facepalmed.

"Ne Happy! Wait for me!"

"Aye!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So how was it? Huh? HUH?

I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes and wrong spellings…

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…

Ja ne~ =^_^=

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for the late update! I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I was really busy these past few days and we had a lot of projects to be done. So, without much further ado, I present to you, Chapter 2 of Cat, Humans and Love. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Credit belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Recap:**

"_The human Happy is kinda cool!" he grinned._

"_Natsu…" Lucy face palmed._

"_Ne Happy! Wait for me!"_

"_Aye!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Do you guys remember what happened yesterday that triggered the Human Happy?" Lucy asked her nakamas.

They shake their heads.

"You're stressing too much Luce" Natsu moved towards Lucy and rested his arm on the celestial mage's shoulders.

"Natsu, let me ask you, if we go on missions, how can Happy fly?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"That…" Natsu went silent.

"Lucy's right, Natsu" Erza nodded her head in agreement.

The others copied. They will have a hard time on missions if Happy can't fly.

"That flamebrain's not thinking" Gray smirked.

"What did ya say, stripper?" Natsu retorted.

"Gray, your clothes" Mirajane pointed.

"Crap! Where'd it go?!" Gray began searching for his missing garments. The rest sighed.

They were surrounding Happy who was busy eating his fish. He was sitting on the table, cross-legged.

"Maybe it was the strange request yesterday" Levy pointed her finger towards the half-empty request board.

* * *

Flashback:

"What are we gonna do today?" Natsu asked looking at Fairy Tail's request board while scratching his chin.

There was no request that has high amount of jewels and Lucy keeps on ranting about how can she ever pay her rent in time.

"There must be some interesting request here somewhere"

"Natsu!"

"What is it Happy?" Natsu asked the blue Exceed.

"I found something interesting!" Happy pointed at the somewhat purple-colored request paper taped on the request board.

"Really?!" Natsu questioned.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Aye! I remember now!" Happy exclaimed, dropping his fish.

Everyone turned their attention to the blue-haired boy sitting on the table.

"It was that purple request paper! After reading it with Charle yesterday, I feel all kinda tingly" he explained.

"I also saw that yesterday, I knew there was something strange about that request." Erza crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Mira! Do you still have that request paper?" the red head asked the white-haired mage behind the counter.

"Ah yes! It's here, wait a sec" Mira pulled a paper under the bar counter. "Here."

She passed the paper to the red head waiting in front of her. Erza looked at the careful, her brows furrowed. The paper she's holding is color purple, a bit wrinkled and has a lot of weird writings in it.

"That looks like some kind of spell" Lucy crept behind Erza's shoulder.

"Levy-chan…" the celestial spirit mage called her blue-haired best friend.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. I'll decipher it as fast as I can." Levy smiled at Lucy then took the paper from Erza's hand, careful not to wrinkle it further or she'll have a hard time deciphering it.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait for Levy-chan to finish and Happy will return back to normal" Lucy stated.

"I'm bored…" Happy whined. "I wanna do something fun"

"I'll train ya!" Natsu grinned at Happy.

"Let's drink!" Cana, who was sitting on a table with a barrel on her side, offered.

"Happy's too young to drink, Cana" Macao convinced the brown-haired mage.

"Che! Drinking is fun!-" Cana exclaimed but then passed out with swirls in her eyes.

While everyone was busy with what they were doing, the guild's door opened to reveal again two small girls. The other one, they identified to be Wendy but her accompany, a small blonde haired girl who's wearing a white dress with a small pink sling bag and black doll shoes.

"Everyone" Wendy took a deep breath. "This is Charle, she became human" she finished.

The guild went silent _again_.

"EHHH!"

"Idiots…" Charle muttered while Wendy laughed nervously.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So how was it guys? Huh? HUH?

I hope you guys like it! Once again, I'm very sorry for updating late and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or wrong spellings.

Also, please support my OHSHC FanFic "The Singing Beauty at the Host Club".

Arigatou Minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Credit belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Recap:**

"_Everyone" Wendy took a deep breath. "This is Charle, she became human" she finished._

_The guild went silent again._

"_EHHH!"_

"_Idiots…" Charle muttered while Wendy laughed nervously._

**CHAPTER 3**

Wendy and Charle sat in Team Natsu's table. A plate full of fishes greeted them on top of the table. Everyone returned to what they were doing before the two Exceeds-turn-Humans came in. Lucy and Erza were talking about the latest Sorcerer's Weekly magazine which Mirajane was on the cover of the latest issue, while Gray and Natsu were bickering about whose the strongest that ended once again on a fight with Elfman and the rest joining them. Juvia was hiding behind a large pole, watching her beloved Gray-sama fight; cheering for him every now and then. Wendy was carefully observing Levy deciphering the spell in one corner. Gajeel was eating some metals with Lily also eating some kiwi that Mira gave him. Cana was still passed out due to too much drinking of alcohol. Thankfully, the master was not yet back from the meeting with the other guild masters to witness this site.

Everyone was really noisy. Charle tried her best to stay calm. But how could she stay calm if every single minute, Happy would come closer, offer her fish and tried to flirt with her? Charle couldn't help but get annoyed by it. It's the same tactics every time. Charle often wondered if there is anything that Happy could do besides flying and offering her fish. She hates fish, even though she's a cat, she's not fond of it. Charle began to think. Happy was different. He was heroic that time in Edolas, when he defended her from the other Exceeds. He was also funny, every time he teases his nakamas and gets teased by in return. Charle couldn't help but notice that he was even cuter in his human form; a big smiling face and a blue hair on top of his head. She wondered if one day Happy wouldn't come near her anymore and won't like her anymore. That would really be depressing. She was always the prim and proper kind of girl; the cold and strict one. And she can't believe she came to like an idiot yet charming Happy.

Happy kept tapping her shoulders, offering her fish and such but every time he did, Charle would always ignore him or sometimes scold him. He always wished that his' feelings would reach her. Every night he dreams that Charle would also like him. Maybe he needs to try harder. What if instead of fish, he would offer her cakes? But he knew that if he took Erza's cakes, he will never see the light of day ever again. She was that scary.

"Finish!" Levy called the attention of Happy and Charle. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard the script mage's voice.

"Really Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded happily.

"You are amazing!" Lucy complimented her.

"So, how are we going to turn them back to normal?" Erza asked the script mage.

"Easy! They just have to read the spell backwards" Levy explained. She handed the paper to Happy and Charle; motioning them to read it.

They read the spell again but it didn't work.

"Maybe you have to close your eyes or something" Gray suggested.

Again, they recited the spell with their eyes closed but still it didn't work.

"Levy-san…" Wendy patted the script mage's back.

"Yes Wendy-chan?" she asked.

"Umm… While I was observing you when you were deciphering the spell, I noticed something written on top of the paper and it said something about mutual feelings…" Wendy said.

"I get it now! They have to like each other or say they like each other so the spell could be broken" Levy explained again.

"What?!" Charle exclaimed, trying to hide her blush. Then, she turned to Happy who was also blushing but smiling sadly. It's the first time she had seen Happy like this.

"Charle…" Everyone became silent.

"I've always liked you, from the first time I met you; you could say that I fell in love in first sight. But it seems that what I do doesn't, you know… But, all I want to say is I like you Charle even if you don't like me back!" he confessed then lowered his head.

Everyone was surprised then turn their heads to Charle; waiting for her reply.

"Idiot…" Charle muttered. Happy looked up.

"You Idiot!" Charle yelled, surprising everyone.

"How could you say 'even if you don't like me back'? You idiot! Can't you tell? Do you even wonder why I keep hanging out with you even though you're annoying the hell out of me?"

"Because you like Erza's cakes that you want to hang out with me?" Happy answered, quite unsure.

"Because I also like you, you idiot!" Charle suddenly grabbed Happy's shoulders and closed the gap between their lips.

Happy's eyes widened as well as everyone else. Charle suddenly realized what she had just done and she parted; the heat rising to her face. She can't believe she really did that.

As everyone was trying to absorb what just happen in front them. A bright light enveloped Happy and Charle. After a few seconds, they turned back to normal.

"I didn't know you were quite aggressive, Charle" Happy giggled.

"Shut up!" Charle protested, blushing furiously.

"Well, umm… Would you like some fish? Or if you don't, let's have some-"

Charle suddenly grabbed Happy's arm; a faint blush visible on her face.

"I would love to" she smiled. Happy smiled back.

The girls giggled and the boys gave Happy thumbs up. Everyone cheered and began to celebrate.

"I wonder what Lily will look like if he becomes human" Levy said while sipping her drink. Gajeel and Lily were sitting beside her.

"Probably a strong man" Gajeel answered while munching on metals.

"Don't ever think about it" Lily stated.

Both laughed and returned to what they were doing; enjoying the noisy yet fun guild.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry if Charle was kinda OOC and sorry if there are grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for supporting this story! Love you all! Happy Holidays! :)

Also, please support my story "The Singing Beauty at the Host Club".

Ja ne~

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


End file.
